


Costume Party

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [32]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Costumes, Fluff, Friendship, Halloween Costumes, M/M, i'm so trash at summaries and tags edwjkg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: The school is throwing a costume party! Let's see what our trio of friends go as.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel, Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheInkBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkBin/gifts).



> Happy Halloween!

Nathaniel sat on the staircase he usually shared with his boyfriend, watching as the student body mingled with each other. He fiddled with the pencil on his right ear. It felt weird not having his bangs in his face. (Nathaniel personally felt like he earned an award for the sheer effort it took to not have them in front of his left eye without any obvious bobby pins or barrettes. So much hair spray. So much…)

Well, it was a free excuse to wear Marc’s clothing at the very least. Nothing he hasn’t done before. Minus the choker, that part was new. 

“Nathaniel!” Marc quickly walked up to his boyfriend. Nathaniel took a second to look him up and down before smirking.

“You look good in my clothes.”

Marc sputtered, blushing. He looked down, allowing the newly formed bangs to fall in front of his face. 

“Wow, did you actually brush your hair for once?” Nathaniel snickered, pointing at the bangs mimicking his normal ones.

“You’re right, but you didn’t have to say it,” Marc huffed, sitting down next to his boyfriend. He glanced at Nathaniel. “You look nice.”

“So do you,” Nathaniel responded with a relaxed smile.

“Hey bitches!”

Both boys looked up as Alix approached. Nathaniel immediately died inside and Marc choked on his saliva. 

She was wearing a book costume, with the words “Dis Is A Comik Book” with the ‘B’ backwards written across the cover.

Nathaniel turned to Marc, seemingly just  _ done _ with the girl, “Did you make this?”

“Why is it always me?!” Marc argued back. Alix simply sat down next to the two.

“Nath and I always coordinated our costumes before, and I'm not just stopping that even if he's dating someone!” She stated, giving a joking glare towards Marc.

“Why.” Nathaniel buried his face in his hands, “Why are you like this?”

Marc giggled, “I think it’s sweet.”

Nathaniel looked up, huffing, “I specifically advocated for these costumes so you  _ couldn’t _ get a matching one.”

“Woah, advocated? Big word there,” Alix dodged Nathaniel’s attempted swatting of her head with a large grin on her face, “I had to put up with you two being dummies and dancing around each other for ages, so you get to deal with me third wheeling your perfectly coordinated couple's costume.”

Marc blushed, embarrassed, while Nathaniel hissed at the girl. The artist leapt over Marc’s lap to tackle Alix, who shrieked.

Marc simply stared at the two as they shoved and roughhoused with each other. He smiled before laughing. The two friends paused, looking back at home. Marc jumped upon noticing their gazes, “Oh, sorry. I just… didn’t have many friends before meeting you two. It’s nice just being around you two.”

Nathaniel returned to Marc’s side, “Well, now you have us.” He gave a quick kiss to Marc’s cheek.

“PDA,” Alix said almost immediately. Nathaniel turned to glare at her and they went right back to fighting with each other.

Marc wouldn’t spend his Halloween anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> The picture this fic was based off was made by Inkie!!  
> https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/659753718971105286/751713397309046794/Comikal_Costumes.png
> 
> Kopy + Mnoeln came up with some of the dialogue I shamelessly stole


End file.
